It is a well known and empirically proven fact that a state-of-the-art vortex shedding flowmeter is capable of operating with a turn-down ratio (the ratio of the maximum measurable fluid velocity to the minimum measurable fluid velocity) approaching 100 ti 1, measuring air flow under standard conditions as low as a few feet per second and water flow as low as a fraction of a foot per second. There is yet, however, a need and a desire in industry to develop vortex shedding flowmeters capable of measuring even lower velocities of fluid flows. Further lowering the minimum measurable fluid velocity is a very technically challenging task.